


Kataware-doki

by LiaBlackPandora



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, KitaKore, M/M, Star-crossed lovers in other words, Tanabata kinda AU??, This fic is shite, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBlackPandora/pseuds/LiaBlackPandora
Summary: “It is-”“It is-”“Twilight.” They finished in unison, before turning their heads toward each other, smiles breaking out as streaks of red coloured the darkening sky. They whispered the other’s name and each took large strides until their bodies mashed together, arms wrapped around one another in a familiar position.“Welcome back.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant for Ryuuji's birthday Orz. But eh, things happened so I'm posting it nau ww! I have no idea where this story is going to be honest, but enjoy it anyways~  
> Still unedited so pardon mistakes! ^^'

The sun seemed ready to dip beyond the horizon by the time everything was unpacked. They had just moved from the bustling neighbourhood of Azabu to a more quiet town in the Gifu prefecture. The tranquility was refreshing and the sounds of automobiles no longer pierced the air. 

 

A boy walked towards the kitchen where his mother was currently busying herself with the preparations for dinner. “Do you need any help?” The elder shook her head, “No.” “Why don’t you take a walk, Tomohisa?”, The female suggested, “I heard there is a beautiful pond in the forest nearby.” 

 

“Is that so? I’ll take you up on that then.” He said, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He went into his room and grabbed his camera. He put on the strap around his neck and held the camera in one hand as he descended the stairs. “Don’t stay out too late and come back in time for dinner, alright?” The woman reminded. “Got it!” He replied as he laced up his sneakers.

 

“I’ll be back!” 

 

With that, he closed the door and walked towards the shaded foliage, camera in hand. He was a photographer enthusiast and loved taking pictures of gorgeous scenery. The landscape of Itoyama - the town they now resided in - appealed greatly to the silver haired male.

 

The dappled sunlight and the rustling of leaves created a peaceful atmosphere and the lone male could not help but let out a sigh. If only he had a soulmate to share this moment with. He was already 18, and there was still no sign of his soulmark forming. His parents did not say anything about the absence of his soulmark, but he knew they too were concerned. 

 

“Maybe there isn’t a suitable person to pair me up with.” He reasoned with himself, but inside, he knew that wasn’t the case. Every century, there would always be one person who had no soulmate and he is probably that one unlucky person. He let out another sigh before deciding to continue his journey. Who cares if he has no soulmate? Right now, all he cared about was taking beautiful pictures.

 

He followed the footpath, hoping it would lead him to the pond his mother was talking about. After a while of walking, the path forked out. Deciding to follow his instinct, he chose to continue forward in a straight line, mentally noting to check out the other path sometime later.

 

Soon, he reached a clearing, eyes widening at the sight before him. The water was bluer and clearer than anything he ever sat his eyes on. The surface of the water seemed to sparkle, as if beckoning for him to take a step closer. And he did. A cool, refreshing breeze greeted him as he took in a sharp breath. The pond was even more magnificent from up close.

 

The pond was about 20m long and 15m wide. The depth of the pond looked deep enough to reach his mid-thighs and the water was a beautiful mixture of cobalt and cerulean. Delighted at his find, Tomohisa raised his camera and angled it so that he could catch the perfect shot.

 

From his camera, he could see the last of the sun dip beyond the horizon, the clouds nearest the orb becoming saturated with the colour orange. Excited to catch the picturesque scenery, his finger rested on the shutter button. As he was about to press the button, a figure suddenly appeared, blocking a part of the camera from capturing the scene.

 

Startled by the sudden appearance, the silver-haired male accidentally pressed the button, snapping a picture of the moment. The device let out a digital noise as it took the picture. Tomohisa usually took pictures of still-life and hence never bothered to put the camera on silent. 

 

The person turned around and looked at the stunned male who was only starting to realise how creepy and impolite he was being. 

 

“I...er..” He spluttered out, unsure of what to say in his defense. He swore the person in front - Was it a guy or a girl? He couldn’t really tell - wasn’t there seconds ago. But he couldn’t exactly say that, now could he. He would end up sounding dumb at best, and downright insane at the absolute worst, the latter being the more probable result.

 

“Come.” The person beckoned, voice clear and a tad too low for a normal girl’s pitch. “Sit with me.” He said, patting the area next to him. The silver-haired male was surprised to say the least. If he were in the other’s position, he sure as hell would be weirded out by some random person taking a photo of him.

 

Tomohisa mumbled a sound that sounded vaguely like consent and walked up cautiously to the stranger before taking a seat next to the petite male. “Sorry.” Was the first thing he blurted out. The shorter male turned his attention to the silver-haired male who seemed to shrink in fear as bright, almost luminous, fuchsia eyes were directed at him. A smile appeared on the smaller male’s face, “What for? You were just taking a picture of the sunset right?”

 

Relieved, the taller male nodded, glad that he was not misunderstood. “It’s not like you were taking inappropriate pictures of me… Right?~” A Cheshire grin began to appear as the stranger leaned in, depriving Tomohisa of personal space. “Of course not!” He protested. 

 

The bi-coloured hair male threw his head back as he laughed, a melodious sound that was pleasant to the ears. “Sorry, did I go too far?” He asked, stifling his laughter and wiping a stray tear at the corner of his eye. The photographer enthusiast shook his head as his eyes met the jewel-like orbs of the other. Tomohisa preferred to take pictures of still-life, particularly ones with picturesque scenery, but at that moment, his breath stilled at the sight before him. 

 

The sight of an androgynous male with photogenic features - pink lips curved into a smile, perfectly arched brows, and lastly cat-like eyes the colour of a rubellite gem, both orbs shining with thinly veiled mischief - drove his heartbeat to beat at an irregular tempo, and his mental cogs to slow to a standstill. Before he could even properly process anything, he blurted out, “May I take a picture of you?”

 

Fuchsia eyes widened momentarily, taken aback by the sudden request, before giving a slight shrug, “It’s not everyday I have someone asking to take a picture of me, but well, where’s the harm in that? Go ahead.” Tomohisa mentally noted to get his head checked out; it was unusual for him to blurt out things without first thinking it through, though he was relieved that the other seemed unfazed by the random request.

 

Once again, he angled the camera, positioning it in a way that allowed for the other to look almost ethereal - with the soft, mellow light from the no-longer-visible sun directed at the petite male’s body. He then lightly tapped the button, capturing the profile of the angelic-looking human. 

 

“Come to think of it,” The younger-looking male started off once the photographer enthusiast put his camera down, “I have never seen you around before. Are you new here?” Once asked the question, the silver haired male realised that he had yet to introduce himself. He nodded and proceeded to the introductions, “We just moved here today and stay at the house not too far from here. I’m Kitakado Tomohisa.” 

 

“I see. Well, I live at the shrine right there.” The male said, pointing to the general direction. “You came here by this path, right?” He asked, pointing to the route Tomohisa took. The silver haired male nodded. “Well, remember the fork in the main path? Take the other path and it leads right to the shrine.” The bi-coloured male directed.

 

“Speaking of home, it’s getting quite dark now. I should get going.” He said, getting up and dusting his shorts. The taller male looked up and realized that it was indeed getting rather dark. The intense streaks of red, pink, and purple were thinning out, and the stars were starting to become visible.

 

He then heard footsteps and realized that the other was walking away. “Wait!” Tomohisa exclaimed, stopping the other in his tracks.

 

“Your name.” He prompted, “What is your name?”

 

“Oh, right. I forgot about that.” The stranger laughed, sheepishly scratching his neck.

 

“My name is,”

 

_ The light disappeared, _

 

“Korekuni Ryu-”

 

_ And a blanket of darkness replaced it. _

 

He was gone.

 

Tomohisa blinked once, twice, before realizing that along with the light, the male had disappeared. The incomplete name rang in his ear as he scrambled to the area where the other once was. Like the abrupt arrival of darkness, a fog of confusion settled in.

 

_ It was night. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I kinda rushed the ending which is why it sucks. ; v ;  
> By the way, if anyone is wondering what the title means, it means 'Twilight' in Japanese. Though, Kataware-doki is how people living in the Gifu prefecture say it. In other words, it's a dialect.  
> Sorry if I'm not making any sense orz orz. (I'm sick, cries.) Anyways, pardon my rumbling haha~~


End file.
